


Try It

by randomcheeses



Series: What if? [25]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomcheeses/pseuds/randomcheeses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed just can't win</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try It

Edward Elric, usually a man who rarely refused any food (unless it contained too much of a certain foul white substance), looked dubiously at the dish being prepared on his girlfriend's kitchen table.

"Well?" Winry asked, noticing his sidelong glance. "What do you think?"

Ed gave the food another cautious look. "Very . . . orange," he said diplomatically.

Winry narrowed her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean."

"Nothing. Just . . . it's supposed to be that orange?"

"Yes!" Winry snapped back, beginning to get irritated with Ed's doubt in her culinary abilities. "Pumpkins are supposed to be orange. Like carrots."

Ed made a face which suggested he did not agree with Winry's assessment.

"Oh come on," she protested. "You eat everything. Just try it. You'll like it."

Ed shrugged and started to reach towards the food, when Winry promptly slapped his hand away. "Not _yet_. When it's finished."

That, Ed thought as Winry turned and headed towards the fridge, was just mean. First she told him to give it a try, and when he did, she slapped him. Fine, he decided as his stomach rumbled. She wanted him to give it a chance? He would.

Making sure that Winry's view of him was still obscured by the fridge door, Ed picked up the smallest part of the pumpkin he could see and tossed into his mouth.

Two seconds later he was spitting and coughing frantically.

"You idiot," Winry groaned in exasperation. "You're not supposed to eat the _seeds._ "


End file.
